fictional_facts_and_non_fictional_factsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo 2
Halo 2 is the First Person Shooter video game developed by Bungie Studios for the Xbox video game console and is forward-capitable Xbox 360. It is the second installment to the Halo trilogy and the sequel to Halo: Combat Evolved. Story After Supreme Commander Thel Vadam's failure to protect Halo, he becomes the Covenant's new Arbiter and the Covenant forces led by the High Prophet of Regret has discovered Earth. Master Chief Petty Officer John 117 has recieved his new armour and sent to Earth and manages to prevent Earth's destruction as well as persue Regret to Installation 05: the second Halo ring. Meanwhile, Thel has been tasked to assassinate the Heretic Leader and his followers, with the assistance of Special Operations Commander Rtas Vadum. They encounter the deadly Flood but Thel manages to kill the Heretic Leader and captures 343 Guilty Spark. John 117 fights his way through Forerunner structures and ruins and finds out that Regret is planning to activate Halo, which makes Miranda Keyes order him to kill the Prophet. So John 117 makes his way and fights through the Honour Guard Elites, and kills the Prophet of Regret. After his assassination, John heads outside but a Covenant Assault Carrier destroys the temple and is captured by the Gravemind. The Prophets change the Honour Guard from the Elites to the Brutes, which make many Elites threaten to resign. Thel is then tasked with retrieving the Index located in the Quarantine Zone. Tarturas, Chieftain of the Brutes, drops the Arbiter off at the destroyed Temple where Regret died and heads to the Index's location. Through many Forerunner Sentinels and Flood, Thel reaches the Index but is betrayed by Tarturas and the Prophets when the Arbiter is bashed off the edge and is captured by the Gravemind. Both John 117 and Thel Vadam are sent to different locations where the Index may be with the task of retrieving it. John 117 is sent to High Charity where the Great Schism takes place: a Covenant Civil War between the Elites with the Grunts and Hunters and the Brutes with the Prophets, Jackals and Drones. John frees many UNSC Marines that have been imprisoned inside High Charity and fights his way to where the Phantoms are. At the Phantoms area, Tarturas and the Prophet of Truth along with the Prophet of Mercy, Honour Guard Brutes and two UNSC Prisoners: Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson and Commander Miranda Keyes. Although, the Flood begin to attack High Charity and Mercy is killed and abandoned by Truth. John 117 escapes the Flood infested High Charity but Cortana stays behind. Thel is sent to Installation 05, and gains many Elites, two Hunters and Grunts to fight the Covenant Loyalists. Thel then encounters Rtas Vadum who helps him in his task to defeat Tarturas and get the Index. With the assistance of his allies and UNSC including Sgt. Johnson, he breaks into the Control Room and confronts Tarturas and his Honour Guards. With the help of Johnson, Thel kills Tarturas and stops the activation of Installation 05. Campaign Missions 1. The Heretic: For failure such as this, no punishment is too great. 2. The Armory: Suit up, prepare for battle. 3. Cairo Station: Defend the Station's MAC Gun from Covenant boarders. 4. Outskirts: Rally scattered marines, clear hostile contacts from the old-city. 5. Metropolis: Take the bridge, break the Covenant's grip on the city-center. 6. The Arbiter: Infiltrate a Forerunner facility, quell the heresy within. 7. The Oracle: Kill the Heretic Leader. The Prophets will be done. 8. Delta Halo: A Covenant army stands between you and Regret. Get to work! 9. Regret: You heard the lady. Locate the Prophet, take him down. 10. Sacred Icon: Succeed where others have failed. Lower the shield protecting the Sacred Icon. 11. Quarantine Zone: Parasites, humans-no matter. The icon must be found. 12. Gravemind: The Prophets have the Index and plan to use it? Over my dead body. 13. Uprising: This is certain: The Brutes shall pay for the blood they spilled. 14. High Charity: Cortana can hold the index-stopping Truth is up to you. 15. The Great Journey: From an unexpected alliance, keep Tarturas from activating the ring. Category:Video Games